Kat's Life
by ktkakes
Summary: My first fanfiction! Kat is found in an alley and brought to the boarding house where the newsies reside.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't run anymore. I knew they were gaining on me and that they would eventually catch me.

I ran into an alley and, of course, it was a dead end. Not only that, but there was no place for me to hide. I was trapped! Only I would have this kind of crappy luck.

They found me running back towards the opening, but they pushed me back into the alley. There was no point in screaming for help, no one in this city cared. I tried to fight my way past them, but it was useless. The last things I remember before I blacked out was how scared I was of these two guys; and how I would probably die in this alley before I truly got to live.

A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! No flames though. I (obviously) don't own the Newsies. I am making no money off this story. It's purely for fun!


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke a lot of time later and had a hard time remembering what happened. I looked around the place I was in and to both my surprise and relief; I was no longer in the alley. I was in a bed. Well, more like a bunkroom, but there were no other people in the room. Then I heard the noises and realized that whoever they were, they were just getting back from something. Jobs perhaps?

They all entered the room and saw that I was awake. They kind of looked at me like they knew something that either I didn't know or didn't want to know. I saw three boys come over towards me and I started to shake uncontrollably. I knew it wasn't them that chased me into the alley, but just the fact that I was in a room filled with boys I didn't know, started to scare me.

They looked at me with sympathy in their eyes and started to speak when I let out a moan of pain. What's going on? This is weird . . . all I remember is being chased into an alley and blacking out. What could have happened when I was blacked out? I couldn't have been . . . Oh God! No!

I just shook my head and hoped it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was crying and shaking, but not out of fear of these boys anymore. I feared that if I looked at them or if one of them tried to talk to me, they would confirm what I was thinking.

"Please tell me it's not true! Tell me it's not!" I was shouting at this point, mostly because I felt like I was living a nightmare, but partly because I thought I was losing my sanity.

The three boys just looked away. I lost whatever hold I had on sanity and started to scream. Only for a minute though. Then I started to get angry. I looked over to the boys and motioned for them to come over towards me. They needed to explain this to me. I would have to handle it on my own, but that didn't matter to me at the moment.

"What happened? I remember blacking out, but nothing afterwards. Could you tell me please?"

"Wese got there right after it happened. Wese knew who theyse were and wese soaked em." One boy, with a red bandana tied around his neck and a cowboy hat hanging loosely on his back, said.

"My name is Katherine. Who are you?"

"Jack Kelly. The boys next ta me are Mush and Kid Blink. Wese the one who found ya lasts night."

You looked at the other two boys and saw that Kid Blink was tall, with messy blond-ish hair and an eye patch. He was cute, especially when he smiled. He looked like he would be easy to get along with.

Mush was tall, too. Although, I am sitting down. He had dark olive skin and curly brown hair that was hidden under his cap. He also had chocolate brown, innocent eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for helping me last night. I thought for sure that I wouldn't make it out of that alley alive. Jack, you said that you three knew who they were. Could you tell me please?" you ask him and the others imploringly.

"Dese da Delancey bruddas. Theyse not liked too much around heah." Mush answers.

"Where could I find them?"

"Youse gonna go afta dem alone?"

"Yes. They can't be allowed to do this again. What if they get someone else? Then I'll feel guilty that I didn't try to stop them."

"When?" Jack asks you.

"I guess as soon as I get better. Would it be better for me if I didn't go alone? If I had other people with me, would I be safer?"

"Probably. Da bulls ain't gonna care dough. Dose two get away with everything theyse do."

"Well, then we'll keep the bulls out of it. Will you three come with me, when I go to confront them? Ya know, right to the source of the problem."

"Yeah, we'll go with ya." Kid Blink says smiling towards you. "You're gonna need some back-up, right?"

"Definitely. Thanks so much!" you say smiling at them.

They smile back at you and laugh when they hear your stomach growl loudly.

"That was embarrassing!" You laugh. "Where can we go to eat? Obviously, you can tell I'm hungry."

"We was all just getting ready to go down ta Tibby's if ya wanna come wit us." Kid Blink says.

"Yay for food!" you yell.

They all look at you like you're crazy but you shrug it off and get out of bed to go with them. Finally, you'd get some food! It seemed like forever since you had last eaten, even though it was just yesterday morning since I had any food.

A/N: Again, don't own Newises! I do, however, own Kat, but otherwise this story is purely for fun. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but please no flames. Thankies!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your reviews!! It means a lot! I don't own any of the newsies (except for Kat . . . she's mine!) Okay, I'm gonna need some opinions . . . which one should Kat be with? I mean, out of the three that found her? Anything that could improve the story would be greatly appreciated, but again, please no flames!!

Enjoy Chapter 3!

You get into Tibby's and right away sit with the guys that you already know. You sit across from Mush and Jack; which means, you sit next to Kid Blink. The waiter comes out and you feel kind of bad for him because all the other newsies are just shouting their orders at him. After looking around confused he starts jotting things down as he hears them and slowly makes his way over to your table.

"What can I get for you four?" he asks politely.

"I want a roast beef sandwich please and some cola too." You order.

"I'll just have water." Jack says.

"Roast beef sandwich and water." Mush says.

"Yeah, me too; sounds good!" Kid Blink says.

"Thanks." The waiter says then scurries away.

"So, Kat, why are you'se alone in New Yawk? Ain't you got any family?" Mush asks quietly.

"Well, I was born in Ireland 16 years ago. I was adopted since my family in Ireland had no money and couldn't take care of me. The couple that adopted me couldn't have their own children and it was pure luck that they came to my family's town and asked around for a child they could adopt. But I came back to New York with them. We lived together in an apartment in Brooklyn and we got along well, most of the time. Anyways, I went out one night after I got into a fight with my dad, I was so angry I wandered around Brooklyn by myself, in the middle of the night. Well, I went to the harbor to watch the sunrise and then remembered all about my parents. They had to have been worried sick about me. I got back to the apartment, only to find it empty. I'm not sure where they went, but they left me by myself, in a city that doesn't give a rat's ass about anything except itself." You finish angrily. "I just couldn't believe they'd left me. I've been sleeping in alleys ever since."

Blink, Mush and Jack just stare at you with their mouths hanging open in surprise.

"Guys? Don't think I need sympathy or anything. It's really not that big of a deal and besides, it's helped me grow up. I knew I couldn't always rely on my parents, that one day they'd be gone and I'd be alone. I must have some good luck though, because you three found me and helped me when I thought no one would. It means a lot. So, thank you."

"You'se welcome Kat." The three say simultaneously.

"So, I guess if it's okay with all your friends, I'll stay with you for a while. I could help sell papes and then I'll actually feel like I won't be such a burden to all of you. Only if it's okay with you and your friends. I'd understand if you wouldn't want me to stay."

"Nah. There ain't no problem with you'se staying. You'se sure you wanna sell papes though?" Blink asks.

"Well, I think I'd rather sell papes then work in a factory. Those bastards would work me to death. Besides, I highly doubt any of you or your boys would want me to work in a factory. Unless . . . would you?"

"No!" they practically yell at you.

"Yeah Kat, are you'se crazy? They would work you to death and not even give a rat's ass. You'se gonna start sellin' papes with us as soon as your ready." Jack says.

"Alright!" you say putting your hands up and laughing. "I just wanted to see how you would react. You act like over-protective brothers!"

They all blush and look away. The awkward silence is broken, however, when the waiter brings the food to the table. Being too hungry to talk, you practically inhale your food, surprising all three boys.

After your food is finished, you look at them and ask, "So, when do I get to start sellin' papes?"

They smile at you and Blink responds, "As soon as you think you'se ready."


	4. Chapter 4

"As soon as I'm ready, huh? What makes the three o' you'se think I ain't ready now?" you say, your New York accent coming out strong.

"We didn't mean it like that Kat." Blink starts.

"Yeah, we didn't mean nothin' by it." Mush adds.

"Ya wanna start this afternoon? It'll get you some coins in your purse, at least." Jack says, trying to calm you down.

"Okay! That sounds good to me!"

"Woah. What happened to dat accent ya jus' had?" Mush asks.

"It only comes out that strong when my temper starts to rise." You explain.

"Oh." Blink and Mush say simultaneously.

You hear the bell on the door ring and look up. You see someone you haven't seen in years, even though he lives in Brooklyn too.

"Spot Conlon? No way. I haven't seen him in ages."

"You'se know him?" Jack asks incredulously.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have stayed sleeping in the alleys in Brooklyn if I didn't know him. He's saved my ass a few times though. Ya know, fights with other kids like me, but older, tougher and stronger than me."

Spot walks over to the table after being directed by one of Jack's newsies and spit shakes with Jack before noticing you.

"Kat? How you'se been? It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Not too bad Spot. How've you been? How's Brooklyn?"

"I'se been alright. It ain't been the same without you ova there though. I ain't had as many problems with all dem kids as I did when you was there."

You both laugh. You then spit in your hand and offer it to Spot. He looks at it for a moment before doing the same.

"So, are ya gonna sit down or what Spot? It can't be comfortable for ya walking all the way from Brooklyn and just standing at the head of our table. Here, lemme get ya a chair." You say, getting up.

"Thanks Kat. You've always been real polite and very generous." Spot says as you bring him back a chair and he sits down.

"That's sweet, but I don't think it's very accurate."

"Bullshit Kat. Ya know dat dis goil gave her money to some little kids so dat they'se could stay at me Lodging House? She stayed in the street and slept while the two kids got to sleep in beds. If dat ain't generous den I dunno what is."

You blush and look down. He was right, but still, wouldn't anyone have done that for those two kids?

"You don't think anyone else would've done that for those two kids?" you ask quietly, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah. Not here, anyways. New Yawk is a tough city and not enough people give a second glance to kids like us. You'se should know that Kat, you've lived here. People ain't exactly looking out for each other." Spot explains. "Sides, Kat, what are you'se so embarrassed about? You helped out those two kids and you got helped out in return by Jackie-boy and his friends."

"You're right, Spot. I just never thought of myself as a kind and generous person, ya know? I've blamed myself for my parents leaving me here and not sayin two words about where they were going. Thanks, though, it means a lot that you said that."

"You'se welcome Kat. You'se welcome at me lodging house anytime you'se feel the need to escape. Dat means ya need ta come and visit." Spot tells you.

"You know I'll take you up on your offer and come and visit you whenever I have the time, okay?" you say, giving a slightly surprised Spot a hug and a kiss on his cheek.

When you finish hugging Spot, you look at the three other boys at the table and they're looking between you and Spot with amusement and curiosity.

"We'se didn't know that you'se knew each other **that** well. It's true though, huh? You helped dem kids? Dat's real nice of ya. I dunno any other person, newsie or otherwise, dat would be dat kind." Jack thinks out loud.

"Anyways, I better get back ta Brooklyn. Those boy's will be expectin' me back soon, but I'll see ya soon right Kat? It was nice seein' ya and Jackie-boy I need ta talk ta ya soon." Spot says, standing up and spitting in his hand and extending it first to Jack and then to you. "See ya lata, Blink and Mush."

After he leaves, the boys look at you like they want you to tell them about some secret you are hiding from them.

"C'mon guys, we'se just friends. It ain't like I'm his goil or anythin'. Don't get so bent outta shape 'bout a friendly kiss on the cheek." You snap at them.

They all blush and look away, feeling embarrassed that they assumed something was going on with you and the King of Brooklyn.

"So, ready to sell some papes, fellas? I'm ready whenever you are." You tell them, snapping them out of their awkward silence.

"Yeah. Let's go." Blink says.

You all throw down your money and head out to the Distribution Office to get your papes.


	5. Chapter 5

So, the three guys and I head out towards the Distribution office. It was a nice walk with the four of us just making polite conversation. We walk up the ramp and up to the window, to buy our papes for the afternoon, when who should I behold but the two guys that raped me that night in the alley.

"Shit." I say under my breath, but loud enough for Blink, Jack and Mush to look over at me. It was pretty bad, I couldn't get myself to stop staring at them as tears filled my eyes and my body started to shake.

"I'm sorry, fellas, but I gotta go." I say as I sprint out of the Distribution Office, with the three guys on my tail. After stopping to catch my breath, they catch up and start asking questions.

"Why'd you'se leave like dat Kat?"

"We thought you'se would wanna buy some papes."

"Why did you start shakin'?"

"Please stop!" I scream, so that they know to stop asking all of their questions.

They look at me, gaping, surprised that the two guys that I was so scared of would be Morris and Oscar Delancey, when all the newises in Manhattan hated them with a passion.

"I know who they are. Those two are the ones that tried and succeeded in raping me in that alley! I can't stay here. I have to leave and get out of Manhattan for awhile, would you mind walking with me over the bridge so that I can stay with Spot? Please?" I say, starting to shake again, even though it's almost mid-summer and hot out.

They look at me and nod their heads slowly, understanding my reasoning behind leaving for a little while. They also look sad and disappointed that they wouldn't see me for a while.

"It ain't that bad, fellas. I'll be back in a week or two. I just gotta ask Conlon if he can teach me how to fight and shoot marbles with a slingshot. It's for my protection in case I get into a situation like dat again." You smile at them through your tears and hug them. "I'll even come to visit you, show you how good I'm getting at fightin'! It'll be fun!"

They laugh at my attempt at humor, but decide that it's for my own good. They walk with me to where Spot lives and explain to him the circumstances (which they didn't really have to do, I could've done it myself) and wish me luck as they start their walk back to Manhattan.

As we get inside, Spot has me sit down in the common room and looks at me angrily. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!! You know that I'd do anything for you!! Hell, you're practically my sister and you couldn't have bothered to tell me?"

"Why? So you can act like this?? Don't you think I've been through enough without having you, of all people, yelling at me like it was my fault? It wasn't my fault, it wasn't!" I start to cry again, thinking of both times when I felt completely and totally alone.

Spot then does something I've never seen him do; he wipes a tear from his eye and pulls me close to him so he can give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry Kat, that I wasn't able to help you." He says, barely above a whisper.

"It ain't your fault though, Spot. You didn't know. Besides, it happened in Manhattan, not in Brooklyn and I was wandering around alone. I wasn't really thinking straight, ya know? But you can help me now, by showing me how to fight and use a slingshot, since that's what you are so famous for around here." You say to your friend, hugging him back.

He gives me his all-too-famous smirk and tells me that he'll start trainin' me first thing tomorrow. Until then, though, I was invited to stay and meet all the Brooklyn Newsies (which I did, and good Lord, there were a lot). I slipped away quietly and fell asleep on what I hoped was an empty bunk in the boys' room.

Tomorrow, the training would begin and I couldn't wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay!! This time it's been edited (thanks to Pippa Kelly for her wonderful editing skills and kind words!!) So, on with the new (and improved) chapter 6:

I awoke the next morning to the bright morning sun shining brightly on my face. Dammit! Of all the bunks I could've picked last night, it just HAD to be this one! I hate the sun in the morning, it's way too bright! And besides the fact that I am NOT a morning person, but I guess, since I'm up, I should stay up and try to find Spot. I think quietly to myself, shooting glares at the sun every so often, as if it could turn down it's brightness.

I get out of bed and go to find Spot. I knocked on the door of a closet-sized room and open the door to find a sleeping Spot on a bunk in the corner of his room. I decide to leave him sleeping and wander out of the Lodging House to go to the docks.

It was so peaceful there, at the docks. With the sun still rising, I decided at that moment to wake myself up by taking a swim before I had to practice fighting with Spot. I guess it's going to be a long day, but it'll be worth it! I sigh to myself before jumping in the nearly freezing water.

"Holy crap!!" I practically scream when I come up for air. After treading water for a few minutes, the water warms up and I started doing laps. I was so wrapped up in swimming around that I didn't hear someone else jump into the water before its too late.

As I came up for air, a hand wrapped around my ankle and dragged me down. On instinct, I kicked with my other foot and swam quickly back to the dock. I turned around just in time to see my attacker.

"Spot?! Are you okay? If I had known it was you, I never would've kicked you that hard!!" I said, barely taking a breath between my ramblings.

"Yea, I'se fine." Spot says while shaking his injured hand. "Damn, Kat, youse got a hard kick."

"Well, for future reference, don't try to drag me under the water unless you make yourself known to me beforehand. You nearly gave me a heart-attack!!" I tell my friend while smirking slightly.

"With a kick like dat one, I doubt that anyone would be able to surprise you from under da water again. At least you'll be on your guard in da water now too." Spot says laughing.

I laugh too and offer a hand to help Spot out of the water, but regret my decision almost instantly. He gives me his all-too-famous smirk before pulling me into the water. So, being the great friend I am, I decide to hide under the dock and make him worry about me for a minute. Then I pop out from under the dock when I hear him jump back into the water. When he came up, I just laughed at him.

"Dat ain't funny Kat. What if somethin' had really happened to ya? How would I have explained dat to Jack and Blink and Mush and da rest o' Jack's boys?" Spot asks.

"Sorry Spot. I really didn't know it would bother ya so much. I won't do it again, I promise." I told him, trying to calm him down.

"And now we'se even."

"How so, Spot?"

"Well, I nearly gave you a heart-attack when I tried to drag you under da water and you nearly gave me a heart-attack with your stupid prank. So now we'se even."

"Okie-dokie! As long as we're even; wanna call a truce? For now, at least?"

"Yea, sure. We'se gonna spit-shake on it." He says as he spits into his hand and offers it to me. I do the same and shake his hand with my own.

"So, Spot, now that we have a truce, when are ya gonna start teachin' me how to fight?"

"We'se can start now, if you'se wanna."

"Yes! Now is great!! I mean, if you don't have papes to sell or anythin' like that." I say to my friend, just in case he had something more important to do today.

"Alright then, let's start with your stance. Put your left foot out slightly farther than your right. Yup, just like that. Now, put your left fist up in front of your face so you can block your opponents punches and keep your right fist up high enough that you'll be able to punch back at your opponent quickly." Spot dictates to me.

"Is this right? I know you know how to fight but I feel kinda weird in this position, like if someone were to sweep my feet out from under me, then I'd be kinda screwed."

Spot just laughs at me and says that the position is perfect. "Now, see if you can block some of me punches."

He starts throwing punches at me and I block most of them. After awhile, it's my turn to throw punches and he blocks most of mine too. We spar back and forth for what feels like an eternity, until Spot says that we're going to go and eat lunch.

We start heading towards the Brooklyn Bridge and I get a little confused.

"Aren't we eating in Brooklyn with all of your newsies? Cause if we are, we're goin' in the wrong direction."

"Nah, we'se not eatin' in Brooklyn today, Kat. We'se goin ta Manhattan to see Jackie-Boy and his newsies ta let them know that you'se a fast learner and may be back there in less than the time I'se thought you'se was goin' ta be."

"Yes!! I get to see Jack and Mush and Blink and all the other guys too?? Great!! I can't wait to tell 'em!!" I say enthusiastically, until I look over and see Spot looking dejected and kinda hurt. "Hey, Spot?"

"Yea, what's up Kat?"

"If it's all the same to you, could we tell em that you've still got a lot to teach me? I really like it in Brooklyn and I don't think I'm ready to come back to Manhattan yet. Is that alright?"

The smirk returned to his face and the sparkle came back to his eyes. "Yea, Kat. That's fine wit' me."


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back to Manhattan with Spot, we passed four people who were all very familiar. We moved over to their side of the street so that I could hear what they were talking about. We stopped about a block away, which was right outside the Distribution Center, to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure it was the right girl? I mean, we're paying you two a lot of money to get that 'Mick' out of our hair. You're sure you got the right one?"

"Yes ma'am. We're sure. We got her and almost finished the job, but we were stopped by some of the local newsies. Buncha street rats if you ask me, not worth anyone's time." Oscar Delancey said, almost proudly.

I wonder who they're talking about?+ I think quietly while glancing over at Spot to see that he's thinking the same thing.

"Hey, Spot?"

"Yeah, what is it Kat?"

"Could you go find out who they're talking about? Please?" I say to him, hoping that I was wrong about what was going down just a block from where we are standing.

"Sure, let's just wait a minute though. It looks like Oscar and Morris are heading home. I'll go over and see what's going on."

And sure enough, not even a minute later, Oscar and Morris leave the two older people with wide smiles and enough money in their pockets to quit working at the Distribution Center.

I wait in the shadows as Spot goes to talk to the two older people. I can hear him and smile, knowing that if what just happened had anything to do with that night that Oscar and Morris raped me, I'd still have him and the other newsies.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but were those two botherin' ya? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, they weren't bothering us, young man, but could you do something for me? If you see this girl, could you let her know that she's on her own and that her 'mother and father' are disowning her?" She says handing him a picture and 2 bits.

"Thank you so much for your help." The man says as he and his wife begin to walk away.

Spot looks back to where I am and looks at the picture. I see a fire light up in his eyes as he crumples up the picture and stalks towards me.

"You know who they are don't ya Kat?" Spot says quietly, apologetically.

"Yeah, I kinda figured it out when the Delancey's were walking away. It's okay though, I figured that they weren't what I need now anyways." I reply sadly.

"Kat, I'se sorry. It ain't fair, what they did to ya. But you'll be better off without them. You have me and the Manhattan newsies."

"Yeah, you guys are all I have left." I say with tears streaming down my face. "C'mon Spot, we're going to be late for lunch. They're going to be so upset, but they have to know."

"Alright Kat, if you'se sure. If you don't want to go through with it, we can always go back ta Brooklyn."

"Nah, it's alright. They'd find out anyways, and since when have I ever run away with my tail between my legs when an obstacle gets in my way?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"I can count a couple of times." Spot teases.

I laugh and see him smile. "Is that all you wanted? To make me laugh?"

"Yup and it worked pretty well, didn't it?"

"Thanks, Spot." I say as I hug him tightly. "It means a lot."

"Shit!! We'se really late now! Let's go and see if we can still catch Jackie-boy and his newsies at Tibby's. Let's go!!" Spot exclaims.

We get to Tibby's right as Jack and his newsies get served their food. They're all surprised to see me back and ask what's been happening. I tell them that I still have some training to do with Spot and what happened on the street a few minutes ago between my parents and the Delancey brothers. They're shocked that my parents would do that to me, but promise that no one is going to hurt me like that again. Spot and I sit down and eat something and then I get a big surprise.

"Kat, you'se gonna be stayin' wit us in 'Hattan for a couple of days." Mush says excitedly.

"You'se better show us what Spot's been teachin' ya." Blink says.

"Sure, sure. Who's gonna be brave enough to take me on? One-on-one?" I laugh.

The rest of the boys laugh with me and I know that I'm where I belong and that no matter what, my band of 'brothers' will be there to protect me and, inevitably, make me laugh; although, there is one boy that I like. +Maybe he likes me back or maybe not, I'm not sure. Maybe my couple of days in Manhattan will help me figure it out.+

A/N:

Hmmm . . . who could this boy be?

Okay, so this chapter was kinda rushed and crappy, but let me know what you think!! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks to all that have been reviewing this entire story!! It means a lot!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Blink's P.O.V.

-It's hard to imagine this girl any other way, but with all the hardships she's been through, you'd think she'd be angry or upset that her parents just 'disowned' her!! I can't believe anything like that would happen to someone so sweet and caring!!! Well, that doesn't matter anymore because I made Jack promise that we'd keep her safe from anyone hurting her like that again!!-

"Hey Mush? Do you'se think that Kat would wanna come with me ta Medda's later? I'se mean, I'se know it's a surprise to cheer her up, but if I asked her, do you think she would?"

"Of course she's gonna go wit ya. She ain't gonna say no ta you anyways. She's been blanking out since she got here with Spot and keeps sneaking glances over here."

"How do you know she's not lookin' ova here ta look at you'se?"

Mush laughs and says quietly, "Cause if she was lookin' at me, she wouldn't blush and turn away when you catch her eyein you! Or are ya that dense?"

I mock glare at him and then look over to where Kat is sitting with Jack and Spot. And holy cow, Mush was right because the second she saw me looking over there, she blushed and looked away!! Oh, I'se gonna ask her ta go ta Medda's later!!!

Mush's P.O.V.

When I heard Blink ask if Kat would go with him ta Medda's later, I was surprised. Not because he's always like this, because he's usually not very interested in many girls, except for the mayor's daughter. And it took us weeks to convince him that she wasn't worth his time because she hardly gave him a second glance when she bought her papes from him every morning and afternoon. The reason I was so surprised is because I've never seen him want to straight out ask anyone, Kat especially, if she wanted to go with him. He's one newsie who is slightly shy when around girls he likes, this is different!! What could I say to him?

"Of course she's gonna go wit ya. She ain't gonna say no ta you anyways. She's been blanking out since she got here with Spot and keeps sneaking glances over here."

And then he asked me if it was possible that she would be lookin' ova here at me. Was he serious? Does he not see her reaction when he glances ova at her?

I laugh quietly and tell him, "Cause if she was lookin' at me, she wouldn't blush and turn away when you catch her eyein you! Or are ya that dense?"

He gives me a mock glare and then realizes that I was tellin' him da truth because as soon as he looks ova at her, she blushes and turns away. He's my best friend but he is dense sometimes!!

Kat's P.O.V.

I see Mush and Blink looking at me and talking across the room. It makes me wonder if they're talking about me, and if they are, I hope it's something good and not something about me being to blame for my mom and dad leaving me. I see Blink look over at me and he smiles at me, but I blush and look away.

"Excuse me boyos, but I think I'm gonna step outside for a minute and get some fresh air."

They both look at me worriedly, like I had some trick up my sleeve and was planning on running away or something. I smile at their worried faces and they smile back and let me pass so I can get outside.

I'm only out there a moment before Blink comes out and lights up a cigarette.

"So, what was all that about Blink? What were you and Mush talkin' about?" I ask him.

"Well, I was actually wonderin' if you would wanna go out wit' me later? Just the two of us?" Blink asks while nervously puffing on his cigarette.

My eyes go wide and I tell him: "I'd love to!! Just you and me huh? How exciting!" I start jumping up and down and give Blink a kiss on his cheek. We both blush and look away from each other, nervoulsy shuffling our feet.

"So, Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you'se . . . ya know . . . like me?"

"Would I be as excited if someone else had asked me Blink? No and because yes, I do like you. It took ya long enough!! I've only been staring at you since I got back from Brooklyn!!"

Blink's face lights up as he smiles and he slowly lowers his head and kisses me on the lips.

"Wow . . .can we say fireworks?" I ask dazedly.

"Fireworks." Blink says, just as dazed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am SO sorry!!!! I haven't had any time to post all these chapters I wrote while I was away on vacation!!! I had a major case of writers block, but I'm back and (hopefully) you all will like my new chapters!!! So, on that note, on with the show!!!!

Chapter 9

Blink and I look at each other dazedly before he lowers his head and kisses me again. Our moment is ruined when we hear the wolf whistles and shouts from the other newsies. We turn around and they are all laughing, with the exception of both Jack, who smirks, and Spot, who looks concerned.

We look at each other before Blink puts his arms around my waist and pulls me into his chest. I hide my face for a minute before popping my head up and laughing. Blink looks down at me with questions in his eyes.

"You don't find this ridiculous, Blink? I'm hiding from our friends because they found us kissing?" I ask him, still slightly embarassed. "They would've found out anyways and made fun of us then!"

His usual smile graces his face before he joins in my laughing. "Yeah, I guess youse right Kat. They would've found out eventually."

I grin at Blink and kiss his jawline before I grab his hand and run back inside Tibby's, where all the newsies congratulate us on getting together.

While Blink is pulled away from me and into the crowd of excited newsies, it finally dawns on me what had happened at Blink's and Mush's table earlier. I find Mush hanging back from the big crowd with a amile on his face. I walk slowly over to him and throw my arms around him. He is startled, but understands when I tell him a quiet 'thank you' and returns the hug.

"So, Mush, what part gave me away? Was it the staring or the blushing when he looked over at me?"

He laughs and tells me, "I think it was both. He thought youse were lookin ova at me, but he got it after awhile. I kept telling him to go ova and ask ya out, but he got the courage when you went outside because it was just you and him out there, and he gets really nervous around all the other guys."

I gave Mush another hug and a kiss on the cheek before wandering away to find Blink. I searched all of Tibby's for him, but found him outside with Spot and it looked like they were having a serious conversation, so I decided to sit at one of the empty tables and wait for him to come back in.

I didn't have to wait too long because he came back in a few minutes later and sits across from me, looking slightly upset by something.

"Blink? You okay?" I ask him, concerned.

"Yeah Kat. Ise fine."

"You don't fool me, mister! What did Spot say to you outside that made you all frowny?"

"Frowny?" he asks, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

"Yes, frowny. What did he say?"

"Nothin that should surprise you. He's just worried about you being hurt. He's being an over-protective brother. He made me promise not ta hurt ya."

"So, he didn't say anything to scare you away?"

"Of course not! Ise still here wit ya ain't I?" he asks as he leans across the table and kisses my forehead.

"You are and I'm glad you're gonna stick around." I smirk at him and lean across the table to give him a peck on the lips which becomes much more. I get up, without breaking the kiss, and go around the table to sit on his lap. The moment is ruined when we hear the whistles and hollers from everyone again. Blink and I break apart shaking our heads and laughing, through our embarassment, with all of our friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

+How did this happen so quickly?+ I ask myself before looking around the room at all the singing newsies.

"I don't even remember coming here!" I say to myself quietly before shaking my head and jumping up to sing with Blink and all the other newsies that had shown up for Medda's show.

"Do you know how I got here Blink?"

He just smiles at me, shakes his head and kisses the top of my head.

Medda then starts singing an unfamiliar tune, but it's quite catchy and soon I'm singing the chorus with everyone else.

'High times, hard times

Sometimes the living is sweet

And sometimes there's nothing to eat

But I always land on my feet.

So when there's dry times

I wait for high times and then

I put on my best

And I stick out my chest

And I'm off to the races again!'

The wonderful performance is soon over and everyone is leaving to return to their lodging houses. However, I start to panic when I don't see Spot among us.

"He left already. About halfway through Medda's show." Mush tells me when I ask him about it.

"Well, I thought that he'd at least say goodbye before he left." I tell him quietly.

"You'll see him in a couple of days anyways, right? So why worry?"

"Because he's never left me and not said 'bye.' It's just weird is all, I guess."

"Guess it is strange, but just ask him the next time ya see him and try not to get angry with him until he explains why."

"Nah, I'll just tear his ass to pieces AFTER he explains!" I tell Mush, jokingly.

"That a girl! You've been well taught." he jokes back.

"Well I do have a wonderful teacher! Thanks Mush!"

"Anytime Kat!" he says while giving me a hug before stepping aside to let Blink walk next to me. Mush disappears into the crowd of newsies that is entering the lodging house, leaving Blink and I outside, alone.

"Don't worry yourself too much about it, Kat. He'll be back for ya and he'll be able to explain why he left so suddenly." Blink explains.

"What do you know about it?" I ask him.

"He didn't want me to tell ya. He said it would worry you too much, but he said he'd tell ya after he gets back."

"Oh right and telling you not to tell me is going to make me NOT worry? What is he doing?"

"He's just having problems with newsies from other boroughs sellin on his turf."

"What other borough would be stupid enough to try and sell on Brooklyn's turf?"

"Harlem. They've been starting fights with some of Spot's boys and Spot had to go and talk to Steel, Harlem's leader. They just need to talk and sort all of ths out."

"Well, let's just hope Spot'll be okay and that he brought some of his boys with him, just in case. I've heard rumors that Harlem plays dirty and can't be depended on when they make pacts with other boroughs."

"He'll be fine. Spot knows what he's doing." Blink promises.

+Yeah, let's hope so.+ I think to myself. "We should go inside and get some sleep, Blink! Gotta Carry da Banner bright and early tomorrow morning." I tell him, yawning.

Blink yawns in response and leads me back inside. My head barely touches the pillow before I'm out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys!! Okay . . . it's been awhile, but I have to finish this fanfiction right? Anyways, let's get into Chapter 11. You ready?

I awoke the next morning with arms wrapped around my waist. I turn as quietly as I can without waking the person next to me.

+Guess I shouldn't be so surprised that it would be Blink who fell asleep with me last night. Suppose he couldn't muster the energy to climb into the bunk above me.+

I take a moment to look at him while he's sleeping and realize how peaceful and serene he looks. I can't help but to brush the hair out of his face and smile at him. He murmurs softly in his slumber before he tightens his grip around my waist. I snuggle closer to him and place my head on his chest, so his heartbeat lulls me back to sleep.

I wake up later with a nagging feeling that someone is watching me. A slow smile spreads across my face as I feel someone brush my bangs away from my face.

"Ya know I was doing that to you not that long ago Blink, don't ya?"

"Ya know, I'se thought I felt something earlier, but didn't have any idea what it coulda been." Blink says teasingly.

"Haha. You're hilarious Blink." I say sarcastically.

"I'se know! That's why you'se like me so damn much!"

"Must've been. Lord knows what else I could have seen in you!" I tell him, laughing.

Blinks face drops and he looks at me hurt.

"I was joking sweetheart! I like everything about you!" I tell him sincerely.

"You'se sure?" he asks me with a smile.

"100 Percent!" I tell him as I stick out my tongue at him.

Blink and I get out of bed and get dressed and ready for another day of carryin' da banner, when one of Spot's boyos come running into the bunkroom.

"Kat?" he yells.

"Hey! What's goin on Griff?"

"It's Spot! You'se gotta come with me ta Brooklyn! He needs ya! It ain't good!" Griffin tells me, slightly scared.

"Alright then, let's go!" I tell him, scared that something horrible has happened. "Blink? Could you get Jack and Mush? Then meet me at the Brooklyn lodging house?"

"Yeah, of course, Kat! We'll meet you there as soon as we can!" Blink shouts at me while I'm running out of the Manhattan lodging house and towards the Brooklyn Bridge with the shaken up Brooklynite.

"So, Griffin, what the hell happened in Harlem?" I ask as we start to slow down.

"Guess you'll hafta go in and see for yourself." He tells me as we stop directly in front of the Lodging House in Brooklyn.

"Guess so." I say as I look around at all the shaken up Brooklyn newsies on my way up to Spot's room.

I open the door and am shocked and saddened by the sight in front of me . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I look into the corner where Spot's bed is and I start to cry.

He has gauze wrapped around his head, a black eye, his left arm is in a makeshift sling and has cuts all over his face. I look over at the chest he has at the foot of his bed and am horrified to see his cane is broken in two and the golden top is missing.

"Who the hell would do this to you?" I ask quietly as I kneel by the side of his bed.

"Three guesses Kat." Stone says.

"Harlem? Steel?" I ask angrily.

"You got it." Spot's second-in-command states.

"Get Griffin and Jack, Blink and Mush. We're gonna pay Steel a little visit to figure out why the hell Spot is like this." I order.

"You'se sure about this Kat? Those Harlem guys ain't playin around."

"Positive, Stone. Now I'm not playin either. They've messed with the wrong goddamn person this time. No one hurts someone in my family and gets away with it. Not now or EVER again." I tell Stone coldly.

"We'se ready whenever you are Kat. Jack, Blink and Mush got here a minute ago. Should I let them up here?"

"Please. They need to see what scoundrels we're up against."

Jack, Blink and Mush come up and see what happened to Brooklyn's leader, however; they're better at keeping their emotions in check.

"You guys in?" I ask them almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, Kat. We'se in." Blink responds for all three newsies.

"Good to hear it. Before we leave, though, I gotta run somewhere and ask for something from someone who owes me a favor. I'll be back soon, please wait here." I tell them before dashing down the stairs, out the door and down the street.

It doesn't take me long to find what I'm looking for. I get two of them and leave. I get back to the Lodging House in Manhattan, grab my knapsack and stuff my 'goodies' into the knapsack before dashing back across the Brooklyn Bridge and back to Spot's. As soon as I get back, Stone leads the way to Harlem, with me and my mini army behind him.

The walk to Harlem is uneventful, no one talked much because they wanted to know what happened to Spot too. As we walk into Harlem's territory, there are two newsies sellin papes. I ask either of them if they could get Steel for us. They both run off and not even five minutes later, Steel comes out with only one of the two kids we saw.

"What's up?" Steel asks us.

"Did you and Spot Conlon meet yesterday?" I ask.

"Yeah, it was earlier today, actually. He left Harlem right after we discussed what he wanted." Steel explains.

"How come he was all roughed up when he was found in Brooklyn?"

Steel quirks an eyebrow at me, slightly curious. "What do ya mean?"

"He's unconscious with cuts all over his face, a black eye, his left arm in a sling and a messed up cut on his head. Not only that, but his cane was snapped in two and the gold top is gone. So, what the hell happened?"

"He walked outta Harlem just fine."

"Did he? Ya sure?" I ask, starting to lose my temper.

"Yup. That kid that I walked back out here with, he walked Spot outta Harlem and back to Brooklyn territory. We may not seem like it, but we respect the other borough leaders."

"I hope so. Otherwise, there'll be a lot more of us next time. I'm not losing another family member."

"Wait a sec. You'se Kat? The sister Spot talks about?"

"Better believe it. Why? How does that change anything?" I ask the Harlem leader skeptically.

"He said something about righting something that someone did to his sister."

My eyes go wide as I realize who Spot went after and who I had to confront to get my revenge. I look up at Steel for a minute before giving him a quick hug and heading towards Manhattan, leaving confused newsies behind me.

+Damn! I should've known those two would sink so low! You two better get ready . . . Oscar and Morris . . . I'm coming after you. Better run and hide, the game is on.+ I think to myself as angry tears rush down my face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I should've know, guys. I should've known it was too easy to place the blame on Steel! I just knew it!" I tell Jack, Blink, Mush and Griffin when they catch up to me in Manhattan.

"What? What should you have known?" Jack asks.

"It was Oscar and Morris the entire time!"

"Scabbers!" Mush growls.

"It's about time you figured it out Kat." I hear an evil voice from the alley to my right. "Took you long enough."

And out of the darkness steps one of the two brothers that nearly killed Spot. Morris walks up close to you, but he backs off when you step towards him.

"Griffin, can you throw my knapsack to me?" I ask Griff politely.

He throws it and I dig around for what I got earlier.

"Where the hell did you get a gun from?" the suddenly frightened Morris asks me.

"You. Will. Not. Hurt. Me. Or. Anyone. Else. I. Care. About. Got it? Give my warning to your brother and don't come near me or my family, or I will be using this to end it."

"Alright, alright. Oscar and I will not be bothering you or yours again." The coward says as he backs up slowly with his hands raised in surrender.

"Good. Go and don't come near me ever again." I say as he turns around and starts running.

I turn around and look at the shocked faces of my friends.

"What?" I ask them innocently.

"A gun, Kat? Seriously? You could have hurt yourself or someone else." Blink scolds me.

"Nah. It's not possible, not unless I threw the guns at him." I explain to them. "The guns are empty, they have no bullets."

They all look at me like I'm crazy until I open the guns and show them the lack of bullets. Then they shake their heads and laugh.

"Griffin, I know you're gonna head back to Brooklyn soon, but would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you let me know when Spot comes around? And bring me his cane when you get the chance?"

"Course I will. He'd be pissed if you weren't the first person he sees when he wakes up. I'll bring the cane to you tomorrow. Meet ya at Tibby's around noon?"

"I'll be there." I tell him, spitting into my hand and holding it out to him, before he does the same and leaves.

Then I turn to my three friends and give them kisses on their cheeks before telling them 'thank you.'

"C'mon guys. Let's get back to the Lodging House and get to bed." I say, grabbing Blink's hand and kissing him on the lips. "Thank you for coming with me today. I'm glad you were with me."

He kisses the top of my head and gives me a piggyback ride to the Lodging House. And in no time at all, everyone is fast asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Over the next week, Blink, Jack, Mush and I became inseparable. We sold our papes together. Went to Tibby's together and spent most evenings playing cards with the other newsies. Blink and I went to visit Spot everyday, always with him being in the same condition he was in the previous day. So, it was a surprise when we went to visit him and he was awake.

"Spot!?" I practically yell as I run over to his bed and give him a hug, with tears streaming down my face.

"Heya Kat!" He says as he hugs me back.

I pull away from him long enough to punch his good arm.

"You scared me to death! I thought for sure that you weren't going to wake up! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry Kat. I know I messed up." He tells me as he hangs his head.

"Don't be sorry. Just don't do it again!" I tell him smiling.

He smiles back and spit shakes with Blink before asking about his cane.

"I'm sorry Spot, it didn't make it. It was broken in half."

He shrugs like he doesn't care, but I can tell he's disappointed.

"I did find one that was pretty close to the one you had. And it even had a gold top!" I tell him excitedly.

"How did you find it? Was it difficult?"

"Nah. Kinda easy, actually. Just had to find one that was similar to the one you had, but with a gold top on it. I looked everywhere for it, but it was worth it. Blink, Mush and Jack all helped too. Even put some money in to help buy the exact one we needed."

"So it was difficult then?"

"Yup, but all completely worth it." I tell him as I give him his new cane. "Like it?"

"Course I do. My sister gave it to me, how could I not love it?" He asks as he pulls me into another hug.

I laugh as I hug him back and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"So, how long have I been out?" Spot eventually asks me.

"A little over a week. Took some time to figure out who did this to ya."

"You mean you didn't know it was Oscar and Morris the entire time?"

"I should have, but no. I thought it was Steel and went to confront him about it, but he didn't know anything about it. So we came back to 'Hattan and it clicked."

"She scared Morris pretty good Spot." Blink explains. "She got him to give up waving a gun in his face."

Anger flashes in Spot's eyes.

"Before you get all leader-ish on me brother, let me explain. The gun had no bullets and all I did was pull it out of my knapsack and point it at him." I tell him.

"You definitely got them back then? They're not going to try anything else, are they?" Spot asks, concerned.

"Nah. Morris gave me his word and besides, I've still got the gun. They won't try anything else."

Spot quirks an eyebrow and I laugh and shake my head.

"No one messes with my family and gets away with it." I say winking at Spot and grabbing Blink's hand and pulling him close to me. "I love you guys."


End file.
